Aprendiendo a quererte
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: El querer es un sentimiento que se lleva en el corazon, no es una cosa que se puede aprender. Yoh se dara cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Anna de una manera muy especial. YohxAnna ¡Review!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi cuarto fic y el segundo que tiene mas de un capitulo, aunque este tendrá unos tres o cuatro o no se

_Este es mi cuarto fic y el segundo que tiene mas de un capitulo, aunque este tendrá unos tres o cuatro o no sé._

_Es un YohxAnna, mi pareja predilecta. Sin mas que decir empecemos con el fic._

**Capitulo 1:** Mis sentimientos

Era un día normal, el sol brillaba imponente en aquel manto celeste adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas. Hacia un tiempo estupendo para salir a pasear por el parque o tomar algo en alguna terraza de un bar.

Un día perfecto para todos menos para cierto castaño que luchaba contra los rayos del sol. Aun no quería levantarse, no quería afrontar el día de hoy, no quería verla. Bufo molesto y se incorporo dando un muy largo bostezo y estirándose. Se quedo mirando hacia la puerta cuando termino de estirarse, suspiro y agacho la cabeza, no había caso sentirse mal.

Se levanto despacio y se dirigió al ropero para coger la ropa de la escuela y se dirigió a darse un baño caliente. Se quito la yukata y la ropa interior y acto seguido se introdujo en las aguas termales.

Necesitaba organizar sus ideas, pensar bien en todo lo que iba a suceder y sobre todo cono es que iba a decirlo. No quería sonar brusco pero tampoco con compasión. Directo al grano.

Pensando se le fue el tiempo y recordó que aun debía de hacer el desayuno. Hoy se esmeraría, si le gustaba el desayuno quizás no le daría tanta importancia a lo que tenia que decirle.

Se seco y vistió rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su prometida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el piso de arriba, una chica rubia se arreglaba perezosamente para ir a la escuela pues no tenia ganas de ir. Tampoco de ver a Yoh; últimamente estaban distanciados y tenia un mal presentimiento.

Después de la pelea de shamanes ellos se habían unido mas, se comportaban como una pareja normal, caminaban tomados de la mano e incluso se daban algún q otro beso. No se habían dicho aun lo que sentían abiertamente pero se notaba que entre ellos había algo mas que un compromiso arreglado, ellos se amaban y eso lo sabían todos. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana todo eso cambió; se distanciaron el uno del otro y apenas se hablaban.

Escuchó ruidos en el piso de abajo, seguramente Yoh estaría preparando el desayuno. Eso estaba bien, se había levantado solo ya no había necesidad de que ella lo despertara y eso era un alivio pues no sabia si podría despertarlo con brutalidad como siempre lo hacia.

Y es que el asunto no le gustaba para nada, le dolia aunque muchos dijeran que tenia un corazon de piedra a ella le dolia. Ella lo quería en demasía y el la quería a ella o al menos eso pensaba. Ahora no sabia que pensar, esta situación la desmoronaba por dentro ya que fue Yoh el que empezó con el distanciamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, hoy mismo hablarían para acabar con aquella incertidumbre que con el tiempo estaba creciendo y no la dejaba dormir tranquila.

Se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde su prometido le hacia el desayuno, con los nervios a flor de piel repitiendo en su mente:

Todo va a salir bien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desayuno estaba casi listo cuando Anna entro por la puerta, se sentó, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, su barbilla en una de sus manos y lo observo; ni los buenos días le había dado, eso definitivamente le dolió.

Por otra parte, Yoh seguía haciendo el desayuno y parecía bastante contento pues tarareaba una canción. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su prometida o al menos eso parecía.

Se dio la vuelta para poner los platos sobre la mesa y cual fue su sorpresa cuando la vio. Tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba pensando; siguió observando su rostro, se fijo en sus labios aquellos que le gustaba besar, ahora solo sentía repulsión. No sabia lo que le pasaba, ya no la veía con los mismos ojos.

Estaba confundido y necesitaba hacer esto por los dos; pos el para desahogarse y por ella para no engañarla.

Puso los platos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de la rubia y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Anna, no te había sentido.- Le saludo amablemente, con una sonrisa muy distintas a las que solía tener.

-Buenos días.- Le contesto la rubia cortante.-¿Ya esta el desayuno?

Sin hablarle ni mirarle le puso su plato frente a ella y se sentó a comer su desayuno. Esto a Anna le molesto ¿es que no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara? ¿ha decirle un simple si o no? Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Yoh ya no sonreía y la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Anna... tengo q hablar de algo contigo.- Dijo de pronto Yoh. Estaba muy nervioso y eso se le notaba en la voz.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?.- Le pregunto molesta, no quería hablar y menos con el.

-Estamos desayunando y no me gusta hablar cuando estoy comiendo.- Ya se estaba irritando ¿qué era tan importante que no podía esperar?

-Por eso mismo, así me escuchas y no me ignoras.-Tenia que decírselo ahora o mas tarde seguramente no tendría valor.

Anna lo miro por encima del tazón de arroz, tenia un mal presentimiento y tenia que ver con lo que quería decirle Yoh. Soltó el tazón y se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Y bien?, rápido que tenemos que ir a la escuela.

-No voy a tardar mucho.-Le dijo nervioso, aun no sabia como decírselo sin que fuera demasiado cruel.- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero últimamente hemos estado mas distanciado.- comenzó el discurso mirando hacia la mesa, no creía poder seguir si la miraba.

Anna ya sabia por donde iban los tiros y el corazon se le encogió, sabia que lo que tenia que decirle no le iba a gustar, pero aun así le dejo continuar.

-Tienes toda la razón si piensas que es culpa mía, es mas yo fui el que empecé a alejarme de ti.-Continuo intentando reorganizar las palabras, alzo la vista y la miró.- Es que yo ya no siento lo mismo, no quería hacerte daño pero tampoco quiero mentirte y ...ya no te quiero Anna.- Al terminar cerro los ojos, no quería mirarla, no podía mirarla.

Anna, al escuchar esas cinco ultimas palabras, abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Se había quedado de piedra, ya no la quería no lo podía creer. Se le empezaron a nublar los ojos pero recupero su postura rápidamente. Lo entendía todo y una ira descomunal empezó a crecer en su interior.

-¿Es ella verdad?.- Pregunto fríamente, tenia que ser eso sino ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Yoh alzo la vista ¿ella? ¿a quien se refería con ella? No, Anna no podía pensar eso, el no se atrevería nunca.

-No, ella es solo una amiga, no la metas en esto.- El colmo ¿cómo podía pensar eso? ¿es que ya no se podía tener amigas?

-Ya.- contesto lo mas irónicamente posible. De pronto una idea le paso por su cabeza ¿qué pasaría con el compromiso?.- ¿Vas a romper el compromiso?

-No, mi intención no es ir a romper el compromiso, solo darnos un tiempo y aprender a quererte.- Le contesto rápidamente, pues no quería perderla como prometida, se había acostumbrado a ella, al menos tenerla como amiga asta que todo se solucionase.

-Valla, yo pensaba que saber querer ya se sabia no se aprendía.- Soltó el tazón fuertemente sobre la mesa y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

Yoh la observo irse y suspiro, el daño ya estaba echo y no podía volver atrás. Estaba muy molesta y todo se confirmo cuando se escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza. Lo sentía mucho por ella pero el se había quedado tranquilo, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que procesase lo sucedido y ya volvería a ser la de antes. Lo único que podía hacer ahora es repetirse una y otra vez...

-Todo saldrá bien...

**CONTINUARA...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NOTAS QUE NADIE LEE

Bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo. No me ha quedado como esperaba pero tampoco me ha desagradado.

Esta idea surgió cuando escribí Una carta, un te amo y un adiós pues me quedo muy triste y ambos separados. No lo escribí asta ahora por que no sabia como organizar la narración pero últimamente estoy estresada con los exámenes de recuperación y en un arrebato lo he ido escribiendo.

Wala¡¡, aquí esta. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún que otro review ya sea para decirme si tengo algún fallo o para decirme que les gusto, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.

Pero en fin, son las 2:20 de la madrugada y mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana tengo mi primer examen así que dejo esto a vuestro criterio.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Bye

By: Seyram Asakura


	2. Lagrimas

Notas iniciales: No tengo mucho que decir antes del fic, solo pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza

_**Notas iniciales: **__No tengo mucho que decir antes del fic, solo pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Espero que os guste este capitulo aun cuando no ha salido como yo quería._

_En fin, sin mas q decir comencemos con el fic._

**Capitulo 2:**Lagrimas.

Sollozos. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba desde hacia media hora en aquella oscura y silenciosa noche, Sollozos de un alma herida, un corazon roto, una persona triste.

Anna se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre su futon, la cara la tenia clavada en la almohada, las uñas enterradas en las sabanas y tapada hasta la cabeza. Con la almohada amortiguaba el llanto convirtiéndolo en simples sollozos.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Yoh le dio aquella noticia que le había cambiado tanto la vida como a ella misma. Solo había que verla, estaba que no levantaba cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta en el futon quedándose boca arriba descubriendo a una muy despeinada Anna con la cara roja y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, por sus mejillas se podía ver el rastro de lagrimas secas y otras que acababan de salir de sus bellos ojos negros. Estaba demacrada. Siempre se caracterizo por su carácter frió y calculados ¿Dónde había quedado esa Anna?

-Enterrada bajo tierra.- Se dijo a si misma.

Esto no podía seguir así, ella era una sacerdotisa honorable. No podía verse así de débil, ¡esto estaba mal!

Se incorporó en el futon, cerro la mano en un puño y con el se quito los rastros de las lagrimas que aun permanecían allí. No iba a llorar mas, nunca mas y menos por él; no se merecía ninguna de sus lagrimas.

Se levanto del futon y salió de la habitación para ir a por algo de comer pues no había cenado nada y tanto llorar le había abierto el apetito.

Bajos las escaleras que separaban la planta baja de la planta alta y entro a la cocina. Miro en la despensa y encontró un bote lleno de galletas, lo cogió y se sentó en la silla dispuesta a comérselo. Eran sus favoritas, así q se las comía poco a poco, saboreándolas.

Cuando ya se había comida como unas cinco o seis galletas le entro sed ¿qué tomaría para calmarla? Oh si, un buen vaso de leche caliente no le vendría nada mal y es mas, estaría mucho mejor si le echarse un par de gotas de miel.

Una vez tomada la leche, lo recogió todo y volvió a su habitación. Que bien sentaba el chocolate y la leche con miel para la depresión, ahora lo que aria era dormir y descansar pues también la ayudo a relajarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día comenzaba con un sol expendido y un cielo totalmente despejado. En el ambiente se respiraba el aire fresco y puro de la mañana. Un día perfecto alegre lo que hacia que en cada casa reinara la armonía ya la felicidad. En todas menos en cierta pensión donde las aguas aun no volvían a su cauce.

La pensión en esos momentos se encontraba de lo mas tranquila, casi silenciosa pues apenas era roto por las cazuelas al chocar.

Yoh se encontraba en la cocina preparando un rico desayuno para su prometida. Lo hacia en grandes cantidades pues anoche se acostó sin cenar y conociéndola seguramente estaría hambrienta.

-Espero que Anna se levante de mejor humor hoy.-Se dijo a si mismo dándole una vuelta al arroz para que no se pegue.

Cuando mareo al arroz lo probó, notó que estaba perfecto, ni muy duro ni muy blando, simplemente agradable al paladar. Retiro la olla del fuego y apagándolo; terminado esto empezó a poner la mesa mientras pensaba.

Habían pasado dos o tres días desde que le dijo que ya no la quería y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Anna ni le hablaba ni le miraba; él no le había dicho aquello ni para ofenderla ni para dañarla, era algo que debía saber por el bien de los dos. Pensaba que después de aquella charla podrían ser como amigos pero al parecer Anna no estaba dispuesta a aquello.

Termino de poner la mesa. Yoh se sentó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos, ahora solo faltaba que Anna bajara y empezaran a desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la segunda planta, en una de las habitaciones, una rubia se arreglaba para ir al instituto muy tranquilamente, no tenia ninguna prisa.

Estaba frente al espejo peinándose su largo cabello rubio. Lo tenia un poco mas debajo de sus pechos , cortado a capas y un flequillo recto que no llegaba a sus ojos. Cambio de look para que Yoh la observara y la viera bien guapa, pero ¿De que sirvió? El de todas maneras se fijo en otra, aunque diga que no.

En ese momento, el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de sus ojos empapados en lagrimas deseosas por salir de allí y mojar aquellas blancas mejillas, pero Anna no lo permitiría se había prometido no derramar ni una lagrima mas por él y eso aria; sacudió la cabeza para que las lagrimas se alejaran de ahí.

Al notar que su pelo estaba lo suficiente brillante y desenredado dejo de cepillarselo y coloco como adorno una diadema roja. Se sonrió a si misma dando una pequeña vuelta para mirarse, estaba estupenda.

-Prepárate Yoh Asakura, guerra quieres guerra tendrás.- Se dijo en voz alta, por que como decía el refrán.- _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

Y sonriendo de nuevo salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina pues tenia mucha hambre. Empezó a bajar las escaleras con parsimonia, como si no quisiera llegar al final, Llego a la puerta de la cocina y se paro bajo el marco de la puerta y alzo una ceja.

En la mesa había gran cantidad de comida, tanta que seguramente sobraría para el día siguiente. Sobre la mesa también se encontraba algo o mas bien dicho alguien dormido.

Entro y se sentó escandalosamente, hecho que hizo que Yoh se despertase. Este dio un bote del susto y se restregó los ojos para ver mejor, pues tenia los ojos nublados. Frente se encontraba una Anna desayunando tranquilamente y también muy cambiada, se venia mas... mas...

-Guapa.- susurro para que no lo oyera.

-Buenos días Anna.- le saludo con una sonrisa mientras cogía su tazón de arroz.

Anna no se molesto en mirarlo, siguió desayunando tranquilamente bajo la mirara de Yoh, quien suspiró al notar el claro rechazo de la rubia. _Parece que sigue igual o peor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De camino a la escuela todo seguía prácticamente igual que en el desayuno, Anna caminaba delante de Yoh sumida en sus pensamientos mientras este la miraba desde atrás.

En cuanto pisaron los terrenos de la escuela toda las miradas recayeron sobre ellos. No, no estaban sobre ellos sino sobre Anna. Todo el personal masculino que andaba por allí y la veía estaba prácticamente babeando el suelo lo cual a Anna le daba igual; si bien su objetivo era darle celos a Yoh ahora no estaba de humor para eso, así que siguió su camino con la cabeza en alta y sin hacer ninguna caso a los que le decían.

Por otra parte, Yoh seguía a Anna sin darse cuenta de que se la estaban comiendo con la mirada, mas bien parecía buscar a alguien pero no lograba localizarla por lo que ya iría a buscarla en el recreo.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal, aburrida; algunos se dormían sobre la mesa, otros dibujaban en sus cuadernos y el resto (solo alumnado masculino) observaba muy detenidamente toda la anatomía de cierta rubia la cual miraba por la ventana.

Anna, aun mirando por la ventana, se dio cuenta de todas las miradas que recaían sobre ella. No le molestaba, simplemente le daba igual. Lo que si la enfadaba es que Yoh no se dio cuenta de las miradas de deseo que le mandaban.¿ Es que le daba igual? Valla pregunta mas tonta, claro que le daba igual, el ya tenia por quien preocuparse ¿no?

Cerro el puño como reflejo y cerro los ojos en un vano intento de retener las lagrimas pues una de ellas se escapo recorriendo libremente toda su mejilla.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el recreo y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Con su mano derecha atrapo aquella lagrima que se atrevió a salir de sus lindos ojos; se levanto de su asiento y observo a todos sus compañeros de clase (incluido su prometido y manta) correr hacia fuera de la clase, pero ella no tenia prisa así que salió lo mas tranquila que pudo, dando empujones a diestra y siniestra y camino a su lugar favorito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque era invierno, el sol calentaba como si estuviera en plena primavera, Los rayos del sol le llegaban a su blanca cara, calentándola y tiñéndola de un matiz rosado; se sentía tan bien tirada en la azotea tomando el sol...

Se incorporo y fijo su vista en un punto indefinido. Ando un poco hasta llegar a la verja, se apoyó en ella y paseo su vista por todo el patio para distraerse. Algunas chicos jugaban a lo bruto, las chicas hablaban de maquillaje, tiendas, ropas, etc. Y algunas parejas estaban abrazadas a la sombra de un árbol.

¿Por qué no podía estar ella así ahora mismo? ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba a ella ver la felicidad de otras personas? ¿Por qué? Aparto la vista de aquellas parejas y vio a una en particular, Esa era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, era por esa... ella, Sahori Katsushika.

Sahori había entrado en la escuela poco mas de un mes por motivos familiares. Era un año mas pequeña que ella por lo que no iban a la misma clase; era simpática y muy linda. El tono de piel de Sahori era mas oscuro que el de ella y mas claro que el de Yoh, sus ojos eran un color rojo tirando a burdeo y su pelo era de un castaño oscuro ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura. Parecía una chica muy feliz ya que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Su mano apretó fuertemente la valla y abrió los ojos de par en par. Por que y con que derecho estaba abrazando a su prometido y por que Yoh se dejaba ¿Y ese beso? Que se creía esa, esa...

-Zorra!!

Soltó con ira en su voz sin aguantarlo mas al mismo tiempo que un río de lagrimas caía por sus mejillas.

Apoyó su espalda contra la verja y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo, Era tan, tan falso; diciéndole que no era por ella y ahora resulta que se abrazan y se besan...

Coloco sus mejillas a la altura de su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre ellas, ahogando las lagrimas que prometió nunca mas sacar y que dicha promesa no pudo cumplir, pues el dolor era mas fuerte que el orgullo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿qué buscas Yoh? Me estas mareando.- Pregunto un muchacho de estatura pequeña y con una gran cabeza.

-No es que manta, es quien.- Le contesto nuestro amigo castaño yendo de aquí para aya.

-Aaahh!! ¿Buscas a Anna no?¿.- Le pregunto dándose una palmada en la frente.

-No, no busco a ... Sahori!! .- Grito dando saltos y moviendo la mano para que esta lo viese al mismo tiempo que Coria hacia ella.

Manta le miro reprobatoriamente y se quedo donde estaba, mejor no meteré en la relación extraña que mantenían esos dos.

Cuando llego junto a ella la saludo animosamente y con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-Hola Yoh!!.- Le saludo alegre Sahori.-¿Qué tal?

-jijij, bien, estaba buscándote.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Pues me he quedado dormida y he llegado tarde por eso no me has visto.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.- ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Para saber cuando te viene bien quedar para ir a comprar el CD de Bob ¿No íbamos a quedar?.- Le pregunto, pues habían acordado hace tiempo ir a comprar juntos el CD.

-Mmm.. Veamos ¿Te parece bien que cuando terminemos las clases vayamos a la tienda?.- Le pregunto con su sonrisa siempre perenne y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Este echo hizo que Yoh se pusiera nervioso y sintiera cosquilleos en el estomago ¿Le gustaba? No podía ser, ella era su amiga. Estaba tan confundido, primero Anna y ahora este sentimiento que acababa de surgir.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se apresuro a contestar.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer.- Le contesto entrecortadamente por los nervios.

-Aaahh!! Genial...- dijo son mucho entusiasmo abalanzándose hacia el dándole un muy fuerte abrazo.

Yoh se quedo congelado, no sabia si corresponderle al abrazo o quedarse tal y como estaba; opto por la segunda opción y espero a que se separara de el.

-Bueno pues entonces quedamos en la puerta principal al final de clases ¿vale?.- pregunto mientras se separaba del y se levantaba del césped.

-Claro, en la salida nos vemos.- Dijo Yoh levantándose también y sacudiendo su trasero con las manos.

Sahori asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él dándole un beso corto y rápido para después salir corriendo agitando la mano en el aire.

Yoh, por su parte, se quedo en el mismo sitio mirando por donde se había ido su amiga. Otra vez volvían las cosquillas en el estomago y el corazon bombeando rápidamente ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era el final de las clases y los alumnos salían como alma que lleva el diablo. Unos iban a su casa, otros a casa de un amigo, otros a la biblioteca a estudiar u otros a jugar al parque.

Entre tantos alumnos se podían distinguir un par de personas que caminaban sin prisas. La figura masculina iba delante mientras que la figura femenina iba detrás.

Yoh vio a Zahorí apoyada sobre la puerta y empezó a correr hacia ella mientras la llamaba.

-Sahori!!.- Le grito mientras corría hacia ella, bajo la mirada iracunda de Anna.

-Hola Yoh.- Le saludo alegremente.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, un momento.- Le dijo y miro hacia donde estaba Anna.

Esta estaba parada al lado de Yoh mirando a Sahori de una forma asesina, haciendo que esta temblara ligeramente.

-Se me había olvidado decírtelo; voy a ir con Sahori a comprar el nuevo CD de Bob ¿No te importa?.- Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, un descuido así le costaría triple entrenamiento.

Anna no dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yoh se quedo mirando el lugar por el cual Anna se había ido. No le había dicho nada, ningún regaño ni siquiera un simple "haz lo que quieras", ese silencio significaba algo malo, muy malo.

Mientras tanto, Anna siguió su camino y llego a un pequeño parque, busco un banco y se sentó. Allí dejo q las lagrimas salieran en su libre albedrío pues ya no podía retenerla mas, le dolia y mucho. Estaba muy claro a quien de las dos prefería Yoh.

**CONTINUARA...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora

Bueno, no era lo que yo quería pero mas o menos se acerca. El final no me gusto para nada, pero no se me ocurría ninguno mejor.

Nankotany pregunto que edad tenían, pues bien tiene 17 años .Creo que también me preguntaron si estaba basado en el manga o en el anime, si no lo habéis preguntado igual lo digo para que os situéis, esta basado en el anime.

_Como os habéis podido dar cuenta, casi todo el capitulo ha salido Anna como protagonista; bien es que los capítulos de este fic se situaran así:_

_1º capitulo____ introducción_

_2º capitulo____punto de vista de Anna_

_3º capitulo____punto de vista de Yoh_

_4º y 5º capitulo____final y resolución._

En fin, pasemos los agradecimientos.

_**keico.asakura, **__**Maru-sempai**__**, **__**miau asakura**__**, FiLLA, **__**Nakontany**__**, Anna Kiyouyama, rukia pri, Xiri y **__**Sakura Minami**_

Muchas gracias por todos sus review, espero que os guste a todas este nuevo capitulo y a quien no haya leído el fic y esta sea su primera vez le animo a que lo lea.

_Espero me dejéis muchos review, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
